The present invention relates generally to a method for balancing mechanical components and more specifically to a method for balancing rotatable mechanical components such as vehicular drive train components.
Typically, it is often advantageous to balance selected components of a mechanical mechanism in order to reduce vibration of the components within the operating mechanism. This is especially true in the case of rotational components such as rotors or driveshafts.
A number of methods and devices have been proposed for balancing mechanical components. For example, some devices apply a quickly solidifying, liquid balancing material to a mechanical component such as a rotor. The liquid balancing material can be a molten metal, a resin, an adhesive, or a plastic material. Another balancing device utilizes either a molten or solid balancing material which is ejected at a relatively high velocity onto a rotor. Still another balancing apparatus utilizes balancing material initially in the form of a lead or plastic rod which is subsequently liquefied and fused onto the surface of a rotor.
One method which is often utilized in balancing vehicular drive train components consists of the welding of balancing slugs at selected locations along the driveshaft tubing. However, while such a method enables the attachment of a relatively large weight to the driveshaft, the welding operation causes microstructural changes in the metal in highly localized areas. These areas can act as stress risers and have an adverse effect on the service life of the driveshaft. The microstructural changes in the metal as a result of the welding operation are especially detrimental in instances where the driveshaft is constructed of aluminum.